By Default
by blueSKIES247
Summary: And I hate being the Pepsi to her Coke.


I really love that girl. But sometimes, I really hate her.

I love that she's like a part of me. I hate that I'm like a part of her.

Because I'm Lilly Truscott. She's Miley Stewart. And I'm more commonly known as _Miley Stewart's best friend_. The girl who makes Miley look good. The girl who you see out of the corner of your eye but never really notice since you're too focused staring at Miley.

The girl who is sick and tired of always coming second.

I really hate how Miley continuously gets the guys. She's so the-girl-of-his-dreams. She's so damsel-in-distress. She's so everything-he-asks-for-and-so-much-more.

She's not perfect, though. If you want perfect girls, look somewhere else. Because here, you need three qualifications to make it into this unofficial club. _Single, sad, and broken._ We're the suffering bachlorettes of Malibu. We're the greatest fakers in the world. Because we all pretend we're fine when we all know we're not. And we attract all the guys because they want to be our heros. They want to be our knights in shining armor. They all want to try to fill our hollow smiles.

So they just go down the list trying to find a girl to make happy. And they always start with Miley. She's number one on this so called list.

I'm number two.

I guess it's better to be second than third or fourth, or poor Pamela who's like forty-third, but I still come after Miley. I only get her leftovers. A guy has to get dumped or rejected by Miley before they ever look my way.

It's so annoying, because after they get to know me, they realize that I'm pretty too. That I'm funny too. That I need fixing too. And they wonder why they chose Miley first. They wonder why they're drawn to her. I wonder that too. There is something about her that makes everyone _like_ her. She's my best friend. I would know. It's the same reason to why I can never stay mad at her for long. The same reason why I always forgive her. The same reason why I could never find the heart to confront her and tell I her I hate how she's number one just because she's _Miley._

It's kind of like when you're at a restaurant and you ask for a Coca-Cola. Then the waitress asks if Pepsi is okay because Coca-Cola is not available. So you say yes. Since, honestly, what's the difference? They just have different names.

And I hate being the Pepsi to Miley's Coke.

It's thanks to Miley that I'm even on the list, though. So maybe I should shut up and quit complaining. Being best friends with Miley Stewart has advantages. It's true that whenever I'm out with Miley, she's put in the spotlight and I'm seen as a second thought.

But without Miley, I don't get seen at all.

-

Then, one day, Jake Ryan came back. And Miley was changed forever.

I don't think Miley ever loved anyone like she loved Jake. Everytime she broke up with a guy, she would call me over for an ice cream and movie night. But no amount of rocky road ice cream could ever help her when Jake left the third time. No other split could compare. She stayed holed up in her room and didn't let anyone in except me. We talked a little and whenever I said anything that reminded her of Jake, she would burst out in tears and she would break a little more. Miley is fragile. Just like everyone else.

After Jake left, a chunk of Miley's heart was gone too. Perhaps that's why all the guys are drawn to her. Those idiots. Don't they know that they will never be able to replace Jake?

So I thanked god that he's back. Ever since Jake returned, Miley's been _glowing_. She is so overjoyed it sort of hurts to look at her. I went to see Jake to thank him for healing Miley's heart. Then I beat him to a pulp for shattering her heart in the first place.

She calls him her savior. I don't point out that he was the one who crushed her.

I'm not sure when or how but I know why Miley was suddenly removed from the list. Taken. Happy. Fixed. She didn't fit the qualifications anymore.

And now I've slid up to the number one spot.

Now I'm Lilly Truscott. She's Miley Stewart (almost Ryan). And she's more commonly know as _Lilly Truscott's best friend_. She's the one that makes me look good. She and Jake are the snuggled up couple that you notice out of the corner of your eye because you're too focused staring at me. I come first.

Only now, first place isn't as great as it sounds anymore. I realized there is something better than being at the very top of the list: to not be on the list at all. Miley still has it better. I just have all the guys trying to save me. She's already saved.

But I might as well enjoy the thrill of being number one. Even if I did get there by default.

I'm still number one.

**I noticed how all these great fanfic authors have over 100 stories and I have just 10. Lame. So I'm on a oneshot frenzy. I challenge _you_ to a oneshot frenzy too! One rule: under 1000 words.**


End file.
